Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to wireless or mobile communications networks, such as, but not limited to, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), LTE-A Pro, and/or 5G radio access technology or new radio access technology (NR). Some embodiments may generally relate to transmit weights for multi-user multiple-input/multiple-output (MU-MIMO), for example, in 5G or NR systems.
Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) refers to a communications network including base stations, or Node Bs, and for example radio network controllers (RNC). UTRAN allows for connectivity between the user equipment (UE) and the core network. The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). In case of E-UTRAN (enhanced UTRAN), no RNC exists and radio access functionality is provided by an evolved Node B (eNodeB or eNB) or many eNBs. Multiple eNBs are involved for a single UE connection, for example, in case of Coordinated Multipoint Transmission (CoMP) and in dual connectivity.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) or E-UTRAN refers to improvements of the UMTS through improved efficiency and services, lower costs, and use of new spectrum opportunities. In particular, LTE is a 3GPP standard that provides for uplink peak rates of at least, for example, 75 megabits per second (Mbps) per carrier and downlink peak rates of at least, for example, 300 Mbps per carrier. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths from 20 MHz down to 1.4 MHz and supports both Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD).
As mentioned above, LTE may also improve spectral efficiency in networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. Therefore, LTE is designed to fulfill the needs for high-speed data and media transport in addition to high-capacity voice support. Advantages of LTE include, for example, high throughput, low latency, FDD and TDD support in the same platform, an improved end-user experience, and a simple architecture resulting in low operating costs.
Certain releases of 3GPP LTE (e.g., LTE Rel-10, LTE Rel-11, LTE Rel-12, LTE Rel-13) are targeted towards international mobile telecommunications advanced (IMT-A) systems, referred to herein for convenience simply as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
LTE-A is directed toward extending and optimizing the 3GPP LTE radio access technologies. A goal of LTE-A is to provide significantly enhanced services by means of higher data rates and lower latency with reduced cost. LTE-A is a more optimized radio system fulfilling the international telecommunication union-radio (ITU-R) requirements for IMT-Advanced while maintaining backward compatibility. One of the key features of LTE-A, introduced in LTE Rel-10, is carrier aggregation, which allows for increasing the data rates through aggregation of two or more LTE carriers.
5th generation wireless systems (5G) refers to the next generation (NG) of radio systems and network architecture. 5G is expected to provide higher bitrates and coverage than the current LTE systems. Some estimate that 5G will provide bitrates one hundred times higher than LTE offers. 5G is also expected to increase network expandability up to hundreds of thousands of connections. The signal technology of 5G is anticipated to be improved for greater coverage as well as spectral and signaling efficiency. 5G is expected to deliver extreme broadband and ultra-robust, low latency connectivity and massive networking to support the Internet of Things (IoT). With IoT and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication becoming more widespread, there will be a growing need for networks that meet the needs of lower power, low data rate, and long battery life.